


Hold on to the Present

by oozbub



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), gonna rewrite this eventually im not too fond of it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozbub/pseuds/oozbub
Summary: After slipping up and getting hurt during a mission, Nicholas must learn that there is more at risk than just his life.2/? in Trips stories





	1. Tired

Nicholas didn’t remember much of what had happened the seconds before, it had all blurred together once he felt the punch of bullets digging into his skin. He fell down with a thud, gasping as he tried to put pressure on his wounds; he couldn’t speak and had difficulties even keeping his head up. His vision spun, and after the ring of bullets being fired and the thud of a body near him, he heard panicked shouting and the stomping of boots as someone rushed over to him. He saw navy blue and black come into his vision, light reflecting off a translucent visor and into his eyes. He slowly averted his gaze, letting himself rest in arms that were now cradling him, holding up his back and head. He could hear the person talking to him, but none of the words they were saying were registering. He looked back at the person's head, taking a moment to try and identify them,

“...Roo..k?” He croaked, coughing after doing so. He felt blood trickle down his chin.

Julien’s response was too quick and panicked for Nicholas to understand, but he felt his arm slide out from under his back, and his hand pushed Nicholas’s into his wounds. Nicholas did his best to help, and although it was better, it wasn’t making much of a difference.

“Just hold on, okay?” Julien told Nicholas, doubtful he was even hearing anything he was saying. He called for Doc again, getting antsy as he waited over his friend. He always knew missions would be dangerous and something like this would happen eventually, but he wasn’t prepared for it mentally. How could he have been? There was no real training for how to deal with watching someone close to you cling on desperately to life. He called once more, his voice strained and his words swimming in pain and fear. He looked up when he heard Doc run into the room, eyes starting to water. He could feel Nicholas relax a bit, and he looked helplessly at Doc.

“Calm, calm. It will be okay. Panicking will help none, especially since I’m going to need your help.” Doc told him, digging through the pouches on his vest. Julien gave him a slight nod, following his instructions as he went to work, moving Nicholas's arms and doing his best to keep him conscious and help Doc when he needed to.

He took deep breaths, talking to Nicholas to distract both of them. Nicholas was only half involved, lazily responding while trying to piece together what had happened. He couldn’t think in the correct time frame, his mind either focusing on the present or up to years in the past. He went silent for a minute, and Julien kept talking to him, each sentence more distressed than the last.

Nicholas suddenly jerked, his hands frantically searching until he found Julien's arms and grasped onto them. He calmed down once he did this, and opened his mouth to speak, but instead violently coughed. He tried once again,

“It’s... It’s hard to stay awake... I’m so tired.” His voice was quiet and raspy, which only worried Julien more.

“You just need to sit tight and talk to me, okay? You’ll have plenty of time to sleep later. Doc just needs to do his work right now, and we need you conscious for a little bit.”

Nicholas’s reply wasn’t much of one, it was more a curt groan.

The pattern of Julien talking and getting short responses went on for a few minutes before Nicholas cut into one of Julien’s sentences,

“You know, there’s.. there’s this place- this shop- near where I grew up… I’d go there all the time with my mom… They have.. Uhm… What are they called? Small little… colorful French hamburgers… but they’re sweet… made of sugar, I think. Actually, that doesn’t… that doesn’t sound right.”

“A macaron?” Julien asked, tears still present in his eyes but Nicholas’s way of describing the treat making him gently laugh.

“Yes... Macarons... They’re fluffy, but kind of crunchy. But they’re also... neither. Isn’t that cool? ...We should go there. To the shop. I haven’t been there in a while. How about we go sometime this month?”

Julien gave Nicholas a nod, and Nicholas gently smiled back at him. His head lulled as he forced his eyes to stay open, looking around to keep himself busy. Doc finished up his work as Sledge hurried into the room,

“Evac’s here. Time to go.” Buck was stopped behind him, pistol ready as he looked through the doorway they came through. The hostage was between the two of them, Buck holding her arm behind his back. Sledge called for Tachanka, who was in the next room over, telling him it was time to go.

Rook helped Trip up, holding him up with the injured man's arm around his shoulder and his own arm wrapped around his torso. He slung Trips bullet-ridden vest over his shoulder, and picked up his armor bag with his free hand, holding it on his forearm like a grocery bag. The two of them followed the team, Tachanka close behind them.

Trip put all his energy into walking, barely able to keep up with Rook’s pace. They were outside in no time, and when they got to the helicopter, Rook pushed Trip up into it, Doc helping pull him up. Once the whole team was on, they were off. Sledge sat between Tachanka and Buck, hoping to prevent any tension. Doc checked up on the hostage, and Trip sat next to Rook, blankly and tiredly staring out the windshield of the helicopter.


	2. Realization

_“Oh, shit! Dude, you okay?”_

_Nicholas was laying on his back, staring up at the sunny blue sky, the soft grass under him. He took a deep breath for air, snapping back into reality when a face obscured his view of the sky._

_“Dude! Answer me!”_

_“Uh… Yeah, I’m fine. I think. It just... Hooo, it hurts like a bitch.”_

_“Well, that’s a given, I just hit you in the chest with a metal baseball bat!” His friend, Casey, helped him up, brushing the grass off his back, “I didn’t expect the bat to fly out of my hands like that. Sorry, man.”_

_“Ah, it’s fine, it was an accident. Plus, I’m young, it’s not like I’m old and my body can’t heal itself anymore.” He gently patted his chest, letting out a slight wheeze after doing so._

_Casey sighed, picking up the baseball bat at his feet and slinging Nicholas’s arm around his shoulder,_

_“Let’s just go home. We can get you an ice pack.”_

_“Sounds fine to me.”_

Nicholas opened his eyes, looking around the room he was in. Julien slept soundly in the chair next to the hospital bed, a bundle of flowers on the table behind him. The curtain for his room was pulled back, though he didn’t see another bed on the other side. He found this odd, but ignored it and turned his attention back to the flowers. Upon closer inspection, there were a few cards under the flowers, varying in color and design. He had difficulties reaching the table, but eventually got the flowers and scooped up the cards.

He lay the flowers on his chest, reading the cards first. He wasn’t surprised that there weren’t many of them, he didn’t talk to many of the other operators often enough to warrant it. He was surprised to see cards from Glaz and Blitz, he wasn’t sure how they even knew he had been injured. None of the operators he had been on the mission with seemed like the type to talk about it, though he wondered if maybe Tachanka had talked to Glaz.

He suddenly remembered Jäger had been the one piloting the helicopter, and he certainly seemed like one to talk quite a bit. At the least, he’d probably told Blitz. At most, and more realistically, he’d likely told more than half of the operators once he’d run out of other small talk topics. The cards were short and sweet, and by the time he had finished reading them, he was motivated and ready to get back to work. Though he was sure his body wouldn’t agree with him doing that quite yet, he was set on at least doing some brainstorming while he waited.

He had the same amount of difficulty putting the cards back as he did getting them, nearly dropping the flowers in the process. When he was situated back on the center of the bed, he examined the flowers, looking for a tag or note of some sort. He didn’t find one and didn’t remember any mention about the flowers in any of the cards. He shrugged it off, resolving to ask Julien about it when he woke up.

He took note that all of the flowers were different, none of them really going together either. Somehow, though, they looked nice together. They appeared to be meticulously placed, as they’d probably look weird or just plain bad in any other formation. He stuck his nose in the flowers out of impulse and reeled back to sneeze just moments later.

He heard Julien chuckle and looked over at him. He looked tired but relatively relaxed and amused, even more so when he saw the soft yellow of pollen on Nicholas’s nose. He pointed at his own nose, and Nicholas went to wipe at his before he sneezed again, then once more. Julien handed him a tissue, and he aggressively wiped the pollen off the tip of his nose. He threw the wadded up tissue into a wastebasket, then turned back to Julien.

“How are you feeling?” Julien asked him, fidgeting with his thumbs.

“Good enough for being shot. It hurt a little when I sneezed, though… Hey, who are these flowers from?” Nicholas resisted the urge to shove his nose back into the colorful bunch of flowers, admiring them from a short distance.

“Oh, a lot of people from Rainbow.” Julien opened his mouth to say more before deciding against it and shifting in his seat.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit, turning to look at the door when it opened. Gustave walked into the room, wearing a wrinkled white medical coat on top of scrubs. He threw away the gloves he was wearing, taking out a new pair and slipping them on. He turned to Julien,

“Could you give us a few minutes? I want to check up on his wounds, it’s better for me if there’s no-one else in the room.” Gustave requested, and Julien got up from his seat,

“Uhm, yeah. I was going to go get something to drink anyway.”

“Thank you. There’s a soda machine down the hallway if you turn right out of the room. There should be signs hanging from the ceiling for small shops too.”

Julien thanked him, then left the room after hesitating at the door for a moment. Nicholas decided to make small talk while Gustave went to work inspecting his healing injuries,

“Is it really better for you if he’s not in here?” He questioned, looking at the bundle of flowers he placed on the table next to his bed.

“It’s better for him, as well as you. I don’t remember the details, but I do remember hearing something about you disliking ‘too much’ company, especially in potentially embarrassing situations, no?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Nicholas chuckled, “That’s true though. I’m kind of specific but admittedly, it would be weird to me if he were in here while you’re doing your thing, now that I’m not literally bleeding to death. Thanks for that.”

“It’s no problem,” He looked up to notice Nicholas staring at the flowers, “You know he was very worried about you? Even after we got you here and you were stable, he was incredibly anxious. That flower bundle was made partially to help distract him.”

Nicholas’s expression softened, but he didn’t say anything. He moved his gaze from the flowers to directly in front of him, watching Gustave as he tended to his wounds. The older man glanced up at him, the look on Nicholas’s face telling him it was okay to continue what he was saying.

“He felt guilty that you didn’t have an armor plate, even though you had him take the last one. He spent a whole day and the following night trying to figure out a way to expand his armor bag without making it too clunky. Emmanuelle found him the next morning, slumped over and exhausted, sleeping on his desk in a mess of papers covered in concepts. He didn’t get any sleep the next night, he was too worried. We all decided to distract him by asking him to help each unit pick out a flower that best represented them.”

“I… didn’t know. I should’ve been more careful, I knew I was more vulnerable without a plate,” He scratched at his bottom jaw, “I guess I wasn’t really thinking about how me getting hurt might affect someone other than myself. I… never wanted to put him through that.”

“He’ll probably be okay now that you’re awake and doing better than when you were last awake. I think he just wanted to hear from you directly. It would do both of you good if you were more careful, though. It’d probably be good for everybody, actually,” Gustave stood up, checking on a few things around the bed before concluding everything was as it should be, “I’ll be going now. Take care of yourself, Nicholas. If not for your sake, for his.”

Nicholas gave him a gentle nod, watching as he walked out the door. He picked up the flowers again, staring into them as he absorbed what he had been told.


	3. I'm hungry

Julien came back a few minutes later, a half-empty bottle of water in one hand and a small cup of chocolate-banana pudding in the other hand.

“I got this for you.” He passed Nicholas the yogurt, who gratefully accepted it, pulling the spoon off the top and ripping open the lid. Julien sat down while Nicholas dug into the pudding cup.

“So, Doc told me you helped with the bunch of flowers,” Nicholas said between scoops of pudding.

“Not much. I don’t know whose idea it was, but it wasn’t even mine. I just helped pick flowers to represent each group. Maverick was the one who actually put them all together, with a bit of help from Glaz.”

“Hm. Well, it’s thoughtful of you to do anyway, and I appreciate it. So, thank you.” Nicholas gave him a smile, which he returned. Nicholas scarfed down the rest of his pudding, tossing the plastic into the wastebasket when he had scraped it clean.

“Do you want to get some actual food to eat?” Julien asked, getting ready to stand up. Nicholas nodded and Julien stood, making his way to the other side of the bed to help him up. Nicholas started talking as they made their way to the door, then out of the room,

“I’m glad I got some hospital pants instead of a gown, that was thoughtful. Oh hey, about the cards. How’d so many people know I got hurt? Who was the Chatty Cathy?” He was assuming the cards came first, due to the fact that they were under the flowers and that Blitz had sloppily stamped the date and time the card was done on the envelope.

“I think I heard Jäger talking around about it a little bit. There was also a notice on the bulletin board.”  
  
“Agh, that’s embarrassing… Oh well.”  
  
“Did you expect it to not end up on the bulletin board? It’s not every day someone nearly dies, which makes it pretty important when it does happen.”

“Bah, bullshit. I didn’t die, so I don’t think it’s bulletin-board worthy.”  
  
Julien gave him a tired chuckle, “You’re ridiculous, Nicholas. I know you’d be saying otherwise if it were anyone else.”

“Ooh, hey, sandwiches.” Nicholas changed the topic, his stomach helping by growling, “They’re much more appealing after a day or two of not eating much, and they’re already very appealing.”

The two walked into the small shop, Julien having to catch Nicholas when his knee unexpectedly buckled and he lost his balance.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Dunno what that was about.” He leaned onto Julien more as he looked over the small menu; for some reason, it hurt more to stand still than it did to walk. When they were both ready, they went up to the counter.

“What can I get for you two?” The girl behind the counter asked, giving them a slight but genuine smile. She had a thick accent, Julien immediately identifying it as a French one.

Nicholas ordered and took his arm off Julien’s shoulders to point at what he wanted on the laminated menu in the counter. Julien kept his arm around Nicholas’s torso while he ordered, not willing to risk facing the results if his knees buckled again- or something similar. The girl punched their orders into the register, the total popping up on the small screen facing them. Julien took out his badge to scan, but Nicholas slapped his hand away and handed the girl his badge instead.

“You’re the injured one, why are you paying?” Julien didn’t put his badge away and the girl stopped, about to scan the badge. Nicholas gave her a nod to continue, and she did,

“I’ll eat less because I’ll be tired. It’s fine, it’s not even that expensive.”

Julien didn’t seem convinced, but he put his badge away as the girl had already scanned Nicholas’s. She handed the badge back, and he slipped the lanyard back around his neck. She watched as they made their way over to a circular table, noticing Nicholas wince in pain as he roughly sat down in the chair. He let out a slight cough, and the two started talking, too quietly and quickly for the girl to understand.

The sandwiches were done soon enough, and a young-looking man came out from the kitchen and lay the plates down on the counter, the girl calling them over when he did so. Nicholas shifted to get up, stopping when he remembered what Gustave told him and noticing Julien was already up. Julien thanked the girl and brought the plates back to the table, as well as a few napkins.

Nicholas heard the satisfying crunch of his teeth sinking into the toasted bread of the sandwich, and he closed his eyes for a moment as if it would help him savor it. He opened his eyes when he heard the bells above the door jingle, the two looking over to see who entered. It was none other than James “Smoke” Porter, fully armored up. Nicholas gave him a slight wave, going back to his sandwich.

“This sandwich… is so fucking good. The mayonnaise, the toasted bread, the egg with the gooey yolk. I don’t particularly like the lettuce, but Doc said I should eat more fruits and vegetables. Sounds like propaganda to me.”

“You’re funny. It’s good for you, he had the right idea telling you that. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you eat a strawberry.”

“That’s because I never have. Not in the past ten years, at least. Last I checked, strawberries have too many seeds and that makes them unenjoyable to eat.” Nicholas stuck out his tongue, and James piped up from over at the counter,

“I’m personally offended.” He picked the drink he ordered up off the counter, and made his way over to the two, “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all.” Julien moved over to make room for an extra chair.

“What is that, a strawberry smoothie?” Nicholas asked, James sliding a chair over to the table and sitting on it backward,

“Damn right it is. The seeds are what makes it so wonderful.” He took the filter off his gas mask, and Nicholas nearly choked on his sandwich when he watched him stick the bendy straw through a hole in the mask. He erupted into a fit of giggles, and Julien cracked a smile at the Brit’s antics. When he had regained his composure for the most part, Nicholas looked him up and down, leaning back to see under the table,

“What’re you in for? You look fine to me.”

“You didn’t hear? I got shot in the leg. I’ve been able to walk around and stuff but now I’m mostly healed, so I can leave. I decided to get a smoothie before I left; I’m thinking of it as a souvenir of sorts, except it’s an edible one that will last about… three minutes, I’d say.”

“Ah, I see. No, I didn’t hear, I’ve kind of been mostly unconscious for the past two and a half days. Glad to hear you’re doing better, though.”

“Thanks, mate. What’re you here for? You look fine to me, but that gown tells me otherwise.”

“It’s not a gown, I have pants! See?” Nicholas stuck his left leg out towards James, who nodded understandingly.

“He was very happy to discover he had pants instead of a gown, they seem to mean a lot to him,” Julien told James, who responded with a loud slurp of his smoothie,

“I get that. You don’t have to worry about where the fabric you can’t feel is because of the elastic at your ankles. Personally, I like the freedom of a gown.”

“I can see we are two very different people, then.” Nicholas snickered at himself, eliciting a surprised chuckle from James, “Sorry. Anyway, I think I’ll pass on the gowns, I don’t like looking like Ebenezer Scrooge.”

“Didn’t Scrooge have a nightgown?”

“Close enough. Listen, James, I’m not here to argue semantics. Point is, I don’t associate with Scrooge nor flowy, long clothes that could be mistaken as whatever the hell he was wearing.”

“Ah, yes, I understand now. You didn’t tell me why you’re here, by the way.”

“Ooh, yeah. You asked that, didn’t you? I took some bullets, one to my hip and a couple in my chest. I don’t remember most of what happened yet, but some bitch snuck up on me, I think.” Nicholas said, resulting in Julien seeming more opposed to the conversation.

“Shiit, sounds rough. Shouldn’t you still be in bed, hopped up on painkillers and hooked up to IV’s or something?” He mumbled something like _‘That’s what Julien was moping around over.’_

Nicholas paused, and he and Julien looked at each other,

“Yeah, probably,” Nicholas answered, “but I needed something to eat. Julien brought me a cup of pudding, and I almost ate the plastic cup and the spoon it came with.”

“Mm, that’s one thing I’m going to miss. Pudding is good.” James sipped the last of his smoothie, then put the filter back on his gas mask, “Well, it was fun chatting with you lads, but I’ve got to run. Heal up soon, Nick. And you- Julien- keep a close eye on that one.”

Julien chuckled, watching James exit the shop, “He’s fun. He was right though, you should be in bed right now. I’m going to have to call Doc to hook you back up. I should’ve just asked you what you wanted.”

“I would’ve insisted I come with you, anyways.”

“Fair point. Next time I won’t ask, then.”

Nicholas rolled his eyes, shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth, “Should we go back now?”

“Definitely. The quicker we get you back, the quicker you heal.”

“I suppose so…” He dragged out the ‘o’, standing up and putting his arm over Julien’s shoulders again. The two left the shop, giving the girl at the counter a smile and slight wave as if to say ‘thank you’.

It took them longer to get back to the room, as Nicholas grew tired as they walked, his full and content stomach beginning to lull him to sleep. He lazily flopped onto the bed when he was close enough, sharply sucking in a painful breath and regretting his actions. Julien called in Gustave, apologizing when he walked in. Gustave told him it was fine, he’s been overwhelmed and overthinking, but to please not do it again. When he was done, he gave Nicholas a stern look, then promptly left. Nicholas cozied himself under the thin hospital sheets, and Julien sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

Nicholas wanted to talk to him about what Gustave and James had said about him worrying over him so much, but decided to save it for a later conversation when he had planned out more of it.

“I know you only woke up a little while ago, but you should get some more sleep. You look tired too.” Julien advised, already reaching to close the blinds more.

“I guess. You gonna stay in here? That chair doesn’t look very comfortable.”

“Do you want me to?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t. I'd like you to sleep in an actual bed if you can and on top of that, staying in here won’t allow you to work. It’s better for you if you don’t, in my opinion.”

Julien thought for a moment, “I guess. I’m welcome to visit though, right? I want to at least check up on you.”

“Any time.”

“Alright then… Sleep well, I’ll see you later.” Julien walked to the door, exchanging a wave, then turning off the lights before he left.

Nicholas rolled onto his side, grunting in pain and promptly rolling onto his other side so his weight wasn’t on the wound in his hip. He fell asleep after rolling around for a while, the side of his face pressed into the plush pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one started weird lol. the first paragraph of this chapter and the last paragraph of the previous chapter were originally together, but i split them to avoid making the chapter too long. also, im still messing with little things in the next chapter, so i dont know when its coming out, but it's probably the last one.


	4. Appreciation

Nicholas woke up to his heart pounding in his ears and the beeping of the heart monitor, abruptly snapping him out of his dream- or rather his nightmare. He didn’t remember much of it now that he was awake, though he could remember a rough hand grasping his shirt collar and the empty, almost sadistic eyes of a White Mask staring into his. His thoughts were interrupted when Julien abruptly burst through the door, a worried look on his face.

“Nicholas! Are you okay? What happened?” He rushed to the side of the bed, looking over at the heart monitor. His heart rate was still high, but it was slowly declining back to normal.

“Uh, yeah. I’m... fine. Just had a nightmare.”

Julien let out a sigh of relief, lifting the phone in his hand to his ear, “He’s good, Gustave. He says he had a nightmare.”

Nicholas quietly listened to him talk on the phone, a bit zoned out as he persistently tried to remember his dream. His attempt was unsuccessful. Julien hung up the phone then sat in the chair once again, noticing that Nicholas still looked distressed, fiddling his thumbs restlessly.

“Do you… want to talk about the nightmare?” He asked cautiously, Nicholas silently thinking about it for a few seconds.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t really really remember what happened, and because I don't know, I don’t know why it fucked me up so much.” His words were rushed; he was frustrated that he didn’t know exactly had gotten him so worked up. He didn’t like not knowing things, especially not when it came to himself. He shifted tetchily, regretting it as he roughly landed on his hip, “Gah.. Fuck!”

“Hey, Nicholas. Take a deep breath, it’s ok.”

“Yeah, I- ...I know that. I’m just… Ugh, I don’t know.” He fumbled over his words, repeating things and getting worked up again.

“Nicholas, Nicholas. Calm. You don’t need to say or remember everything at once. You don’t even have to do either if you don’t want to.” Julien reached over, gently placing his hand on his arm and giving it a pat.

Nicholas nodded understandingly, “...Yeah. It’s just… I had a dream about a White Mask. He just… appeared out of the blue.” He paused, remembering a little bit more of the dream, “...I felt safe. I, uhm, I was with you, and then suddenly you were gone and he was in your place. He grabbed me by my collar and looked me dead in the eyes, but… something was off. It was his eyes, but they were also… yours. They were so… callous and vacant. It terrified me.”

Julien didn’t know what to say, blurting the first thing that came to mind, “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“...What? Julien, that makes no sense, you didn’t do anything.”

“I know. I just needed to say something, I… feel bad.”

“Don’t- unless you plan on holding me by my collar and acting like you wanna kill me.” He chuckled lightly, and Julien cracked a slight smile. “It’s only a dream, anyway. I doubt it’ll come back.” Nicholas was lying, but he knew if it was a dream, he’d eventually find a way to deal with it. Probably.

Julien shifted, “Are you sure you’re okay? Your heart rate has only just now gone down to normal.”

“Julien, I promise, I’ll be fine.”

They were interrupted- or maybe saved- by a knock on the door. Julien opened it and Nicholas rose an eyebrow, confused. It was the girl from the sandwich shop, holding a small paper bag in both her hands. Nicholas watched the two, unable to understand a single thing they said as they were conversing in French.

“Merci, mademoiselle. Bonne journée!”1 Julien waved at the girl, then shut the door. He was holding the bag, and he passed it to Nicholas.

“What are these?” Nicholas held the bag up, gently shaking it.

“Look inside.”

He opened it, cautiously peering inside then gasping, “Julien, no! Macarons?”

Julien was taken aback, now fiddling with his hands, “Do… Do you not want them? I know they’re not the ones from where you grew up, but I figured-”

“Julien, I didn’t mean no in a bad way! I’m excited, I can’t believe you’d get some for me!” He wore a giant smile, pulling Julien towards him and into a tight hug, “It doesn't matter where they’re from, you didn’t even have to get me them but you did! Julien, this makes me so happy!”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he hugged him back, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _"Thank you, miss. Have a good day!"_


End file.
